runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of a Noob 3
Characters Main Character: Garrett Combat Level: 30 Weapons & Armour: Full Mithril, Mithril Scimitar and Kiteshield ---- Character 2: Selibyte Combat Level: 34 Weapons & Armour: Adamant Chainbody, Medium Helm, Legs, Adamant Scimitar and Kiteshield ---- Character 3: Sjblade Combat Level: 38 Weapons & Armour: Full Adamant, Adamant Scimitar and Kiteshield Clan(s): Owner of Elite Bladers ---- Character 4: Grant207 Combat Level: 60 Weapons & Armour: Full Rune, Rune Scimitar and Kiteshield Clan(s): Owner of Red Dragons ---- Character 5: Dark Wizard Combat Level: 12 Weapons & Armour: Black Robes and Black Wizard Hat ---- Character 6: Arachno Combat Level: 36 Weapons & Armour: Specially Made Black Armour With Scorpion Print, Black Scimitar and Square Shield. Clan(s): Dark Scorpions ---- Character 7: Sir Galant Combat Level: 36 Weapons & Armour: Full White, White Longsword and Square Shield Clan(s): White Knights Story This is the third tale of the trilogy of Garrett. We return our lenses to Garrett after 1 month in which he has gained some pretty good levels. "Garrett I haven't seen you in a long time", said the shopkeeper after Garrett decided to return to Lumbridge. "Yes hello, I would like some food;has anyone sold any?", asked Garrett. "Well this man in rune armour sold some tuna so would that be okay?", replied the shopkeeper. "That'll be fine;how much?" "Well 100 GP per fish." "I guess that'll have to do", said Garrett as he handed a lump of GP to the shopkeeper in exchange for some tuna. "They're very fresh." "Yes I noticed, thank you." "Come again Garrett!" Just as Garrett left the General Store, a man in adamant armour made an announcement. There will be some important players coming to Lumbridge so it's best we welcome them. "Who are they?", said the townspeople. "I, Selibyte, welcome the owner of the Elite Bladers and Red Dragons", said Selibyte. "And who might they be?", asked Garrett. "Well it's the great Sjblade and Grant207!", replied Selibyte excitedly. The townspeople cheer while Garrett sets off to Draynor Manor. "You sir", said a Dark Wizard, "Join us and you will get anything you desire." "Thank you but no thanks", said Garrett. The Dark Wizard casts the spell Bind and sends Garrett reeling towards him. Garrett wields his scimitar and tries to chop at him but misses. The wizard fires an Earth Missile which knocks Garrett out of his breath. "Stay back you fiend", said a nearby warrior in adamant. He jumped up and slashed the wizard sharply and another warrior dealt the final blow. "You okay?", the one in adamant said. "Yes I'm fine by the way I'm Garrett", replied Garrett. "I'm Grant207 and the one in adamant is Sjblade; we're on our way to Lumbridge for some ceremony", said Grant207. "Hey you're the ones Selibyte was talking about!", replied Garrett. "Selibyte?", asked Grant207. "Selibyte, you know the guy who invited us to the drop party in Faldor don't you?", Sjblade said to Grant207. "Well we better be on our way, nice to meet you Garrett." After 30 minutes, Garrett has reached Faldor and took a rest in Draynor as he found nothing interesting there. "Get your news here!", cried the Town Crier. "What news?", asked Garrett. "Oh there will be a man selling cheap rune armour coming here in 1 hour", replied the Town Crier. "I'll see to him then", said Garrett and he left. Garrett headed to a nearby pub where he drank a hearty Asgarnian Ale. Feeling drowsy, Garrett slept… …A crack was heard and someone broke into the pub. Garrett opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by a group of warriors. "We're the Dark Scorpions and you will die!", said the leader. "Yield sirs", said a tall White Knight outside of the pub with his fellow White Knights. "And if we don't?", said the leader mockingly. "We'll fight you Arachno!" "Bring it on Sir Galant and let's settle this!" Both sides were reading for a battle with Garrett in between… …Garrett tried to run but one of the Dark Scorpions caught him. "Arachno look at this", said the clan member. "Hmm…he can prove useful as a ransom", replied Arachno,"Sir Galant, surrender now and he won't get hurt." Arachno pressed his scimitar against Garrett. "What's your ransom?" "Ah just…Faldor." "No Faldor is our home." "Well the great Galant here's to your end", said Arachno as he is about to slay Garrett. A nearby ranger shot an arrow which knocked the scimitar out of Arachno's hand. "I'll get you", said Arachno as he reaches for the sword,"Hold on to the man as if we loose him, we'll lose our advantage!" Arachno dived and tried to give the ranger a slash but something disrupted it. "Hmm…Arachno long time no see", said someone who Garrett recognized to be Sjblade. "Ah Sjblade you are now defending the weak;prepare to die!" Arachno slashed at Sjblade but he blocked the attack. "I see you have given up your Two-Handed Sword, Sjblade." "It wasn't fast enough and you know me…I like speed!" Sjblade twirled around and gave Arachno a slash. In the pub, Garrett lunged at the clan member holding him and it was a signal for Galant and the White Knights to attack. Galant and his White Knights swiftly smashed the nearby Dark Scorpions but one killed a White Knight. The Dark Scorpions fought back but the fight was disrupted by the scream of Arachno. He had only 1 HP left and Sjblade gave his signature move, a jump followed by a deadly quick slash. Chaos broke out between the Dark Scorpions and they left Faldor screaming,"This is not real, Arachno has not died!!" Garrett and Galant went to check on Sjblade who had a fatal wound on his left arm. "Get him to the doctor", commanded Sir Galant. "Hey Sjblade", said Garrett,"Nice fighting." "I'll be fine and good job yourself", replied Sjblade. Without even realizing, Garrett gained a combat level. Sjblade will be okay he thought and he headed in the broad daylight to the shrine of Guthix. For Further Reading For further reading you can: :* Read Tales of a Noob 1 :* Read Tales of a Noob 2 or :* Read Tales of a Noob 4 Category:Noobs